To Heal a Lost Heart
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: After the death of his girlfriend, Lea fell into depression. His best friend helps him out-which leads to a special meeting. How will it all turn out? Lemon Lopunny x OC/Gardevoir x OC and a large Lopunny x 2OC x Gardevoir
1. The Fateful Meeting

.

**Hello, my friends! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while…due to ridiculous writer's block. So, to make up for that, I have created another short story that I came up on the major fly! Hope you enjoy this! (Note: The Lopunny in this story is NOT A SLUT! I'm changing up the formula!)**

_-Flashback-_

"_Lucy, hang on!"_

_These words came from Lea Makino, a 16-year old teen, who was holding his girlfriend's hand, Lucinda Syren, from falling into a crevice on Victory Road. As he struggled to lift her up, the earth under him became shifty and weak. _

"_Lea…you have to let me go…or we will both die," she cried._

"_NO! I won't lose you! Damn those Rocket bastards!" Lea growled._

_Lea continued to struggle as his strength waned and his grip fading. Lucinda's tears ran down her face as she looked up at Lea with a smile._

"_Goodbye, Lea…" _

_With that, she released her grip and her hand slip from his and fell into the dark crevice…_

_-Flashback ends-_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Lea sat up in his bed, a cold sweat dripping down from his body. He rubbed his head, which was pounding against his skull.

"Again…that stupid nightmare…"

Suddenly, tears ran down his face as he clutched his chest.

"Lucy…*sobs*…I'm sorry…"

_-Next Day-_

Lea sat in his couch as the television showed a hilarious comedy, but he wasn't laughing. Ever since Lucinda's death two years ago, he had fallen into a deep depression and never recovered from it. Many had given up on freeing him out of his depression…all except one.

_-Outside-_

A young teen and a beautiful, busty midnight blue haired girl were walking up to Lea's door, ready to knock.

"You know he's not gonna answer the door," the girl said.

"I'm trying to be respectful of his home, Mira," the teen said.

"We live here too, dumb-ass! We have a key, Zero…let's use it!" Mira growled.

"Huh…you're not like normal Gardevoir…that's for sure," Zero huffed.

"Just open the door _before _I do," Mira said sweetly.

Zero shuddered at Mira's words and rushed to get his key and unlocked the door. The duo stepped into the doorway and saw Lea slumped on the couch.

"You _have got _to be kidding me…" Zero muttered.

Zero walked to the couch and slapped Lea in the head, waking him out of his slump.

"Huh?! Oh…it's you," Lea said solemnly, "What's up?"

Zero looked at his best friend and growled, angered at Lea's depression.

"C'mon, man! You gotta stop this!" Zero yelled.

"Why? Life has no meaning…" Lea grumbled.

"Dude! I feel your pain! I miss my sister like you do…but she wouldn't want me wallowing in sadness!" Zero growled, "And I doubt she would want to see you looking so…stupid!"

At that, Lea's eyes narrowed and faced his friend, anger brewing in his face.

"You didn't see her last look in her eyes! You didn't lose your grip and watch her fall!" Lea roared.

"I understand! But she wouldn't want you wallowing in guilt!" Zero roared.

The two friends were into each other face, anger blowing out. Suddenly, both guys were tossed onto the couch with ease and then got drenched from water.

"I got tired of all that pointless arguments…Lucy wouldn't want you two to fight!" Mira roared.

Both guys calmed down quickly, in fear of Mira's uncontrolled anger.

"Dude…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said those things…" Zero said.

"No…I apologize, Zero…" Lea replied.

Zero looked at his friend and smiled, before he remembered why he came to the house.

"Oh! I forgot! Zack and I are going to the club, and we wanted you to come with us," Zero smiled.

"Why should I?" Lea asked.

"Well…this is a way to get out and meet some new people," Zero said.

"In that case…no," Lea said.

"C'mon! Please say yes!" Zero begged.

"No!" Lea growled.

Mira, who was standing by, got fed up with Zero's useless persuasion skills and walked over. Lea looked at her and growled at her.

"I'm sick of this…you're going…and that's final," Mira said.

Lea laughed at Mira's words and got in her face.

"And what makes you think I'm going?" Lea asked.

Mira smiled as her eyes glowed blue as she stared into Lea's eyes. Suddenly, Lea felt dizzy and sleepy at the same time and he felt to the couch, knocked out. Zero then turned to Mira, who was calling Zack to pick them up.

"I almost got to him, Mira," Zero groaned.

"Sometimes…you have too much confidence in your persuasion skills, Zero," Mira laughed.

"Whatever…" Zero shrugged, "Let's go!"

_-Later-_

"…wake up…"

"Gonna…party…"

"Lea…wake…"

Lea groaned as he rubbed his head, which was pounding like a jackhammer. As his eyes fluttered, he made out Zero and Mira beside him and saw Zack in the front of him. When his bearings cleared, he then noticed that he was in Zack's car…and it was dark outside.

"Wait…what?" Lea asked groggily.

"Look who finally woke up. Didn't know I knocked you out for that long," Mira smiled.

Lea looked at Mira with narrowed eyes before turning to Zack and Serena, his Zoroark.

"I'm guessing you were in on this, too, Zack?" Lea asked.

"Well…I can't say no to Mira…who said it was gonna happen," Zack smiled, "She's never wrong."

"Whatever…how are you doing, Serena?" Lea asked.

"I'm good…and I'm glad you're not mopey," she replied, "Plus…this is gonna be fun!"

The group headed toward the famous club in Lumiose City-King's Palace. When they arrived, they entered the club and looked for a private table, which was hard since the King's Palace was very popular and always crowded.

"Man…this is gonna be hard…" Zack said.

Lea's eyes gleamed in happiness, hoping to go back home. However, like always, luck wasn't on his side-Mira spotted a vacant table in the back of the club.

"Let's go, guys…and Lea, don't think you was going back home," Mira chuckled.

Lea huffed as they reached the table and sat down. The friends chilled at the table, had drinks and had fun. Lea was surprised at how much fun he was having and he smiled a little. Soon, dance music began to blast through the speakers of the club and the friends decided to dance…except for Lea.

"You sure?" Zero asked.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead," he smiled.

Zero shrugged and followed behind Mira and the two began to dance. While his friends dance, Lea put his head down and sighed.

_Why am I here? …Better question…why don't I leave?_

"Now this is interesting. Why is a cute boy just sitting at a table by his lonesome?"

Lea raised his head and his eyes landed on the hottest Lopunny morph that was standing before him. The Lopunny had blond hair that was in a ponytail and was wearing pink booty shorts and a pink tank top. Lea was blushing as the Lopunny giggled at his nervousness.

"Oh…um…my name is Lea," Lea said.

"Nice name. My name is Chelsea," she replied.

After the introductions, Chelsea sat down next to Lea and smiled at him.

"So…back to my previous question…why are you sitting here by yourself?" she asked.

"Oh, um…well…" Lea began.

Chelsea giggled at Lea's nervousness again and stopped him.

"Let me guess: Your friends dragged you here against your will," Chelsea smiled, "Am I right?"

Lea's eyes widen at Chelsea's guess, confirming his answer.

"Aha! I got it!" she cried.

Lea smiled at Chelsea's enthusiasm, gaining a giggle from her.

_She reminds me of Lucinda…_

"So…why did they drag you here?" she asked, breaking his thought.

"Oh? Why don't you guess?" Lea teased.

Chelsea smiled at Lea as she peered into his eyes. After a minute, she smirked and placed her hand onto Lea's, causing him to blush.

"Hmm…you were depressed from losing a loved one, and I'm going to go as far to say a…girlfriend?" Chelsea said.

Lea's eyes widened at Chelsea's prediction and looked at her intently.

"Are you psychic?" Lea asked, "Or are you just that good?"

Chelsea giggled at Lea, hiding her face with her hands.

"I'm just that good," Chelsea smirked.

Lea and Chelsea shared a genuine laugh and Lea felt a little better. Suddenly, Chelsea's ears perked when she heard her favorite song playing in the club.

"This is my favorite song! Do you want to dance?" Chelsea asked.

"Well…I don't-" Lea began.

"Oh, come now. Don't make me use my art of persuasion," she purred.

Lea's eyes looked at Chelsea and raised an eyebrow (knowing a little about Lopunny's Art of Persuasion).

"And how does that work?" Lea asked.

Chelsea smiled as she closed the distance to Lea until they were nose to nose.

"Well…let's just say that it would be better if we are _alone_," Chelsea purred.

She then leaned past his face and began nibbling on his ear, causing him to gasp.

"…O-oka-y-y," Lea said shakily.

Chelsea grinned and pulled Lea's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

**(A/N: Due to rules on Fanfiction-I can't list the lyrics of the song on the story, so if you know the song-just imagine it playing in the story. Sorry for that, but that's how it is.)**

_-Song: Low-Flo Rida Ft. T-Pain-_

Chelsea began grinding onto Lea, who also began to dance as well. As he got into the groove, he noticed the glint in Chelsea's eyes as she looked at him, which drove him to bump into Chelsea.

"Ooh! You're good," she purred.

Lea chuckled as the two continued to dance. After the song ended, the duo sat down, had drinks, and enjoyed the evening. Soon, Zero and a drunken Mira walked over to them, smiles on their faces.

"Yo, Lea! Looks like the girls had too much to drink," Zero chuckled, "Oh? Looks like you met someone."

Lea rolled his eyes and gestured to Chelsea.

"This is Chelsea. She got me out of my little funk this afternoon," Lea smiled.

"Hi. And you must be the friend that dragged him out here," Chelsea chuckled, "I must say thank you."

Zero's cheeks flared red a little before shaking it off.

"Twas not a problem, milady," Zero smirked.

Chelsea smiled before she grabbed a napkin and a pen out of her mini-purse and wrote something down. Afterwards, she handed Lea the napkin, a smile on her face. When Lea looked at the napkin, he saw a seven digit number followed by her name and two cute hearts.

"Your number?" Lea asked.

"Yes…so that you can call me," Chelsea smiled, "So you better call me."

"You bet!" Lea smiled.

Chelsea then leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek before getting up and leaving the club. When she was out of earshot, Zero turned to Lea with a big grin on his face.

"Now…aren't you glad I got you to come out?" Zero smiled.

"If I remember correctly, it was Mira that did that," Lea smirked.

Mira, who was sitting down, sat up and looked at Zero.

"Don't take *hiccup* credit for *hic* my work," she slurred.

"Quiet, you little drunkard," Zero said.

"Gave that *hic* bitch a run for her *hic* money," she smirked.

Zero shrugged and gestured to Lea to get moving. As the trio walked to Zack's car, Lea pulled out the napkin and stared at Chelsea's number, a smile crept up his face.

_Can't wait…_

**Nice! Again, so sorry for the long update for anything! This story is one of my quota stories for 2013, but I forgot it. After driving one day and hearing one of my favorite songs on my iPod, I recalled it immediately. I do hope you enjoyed this new little short story, and-as always-read & review!**

**Note: I am trying to find someone to do a little drawing of Sarecus and Sasha so that I can finally update my profile with a good picture. If you can-or if you know someone who can-please let me know and we can talk. Thanks!**

**BlitzSarecus is…Dancing outta here! Cheers!**


	2. The Lovely Date

**And I'm back! This story got hit well in the few hours it was up (surprised me), and I decided to continue from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sasha: When are we gonna come back?**

**Me: Oh! Very soon!**

**Sasha: You said that last time…**

**Me: Yeah…um…excuse me (runs away) YAHHHHHH!**

**Sasha: Ugh…enjoy while I go wail on him…**

_-Two and a Half Weeks Later-_

Lea felt that he was on cloud nine, and everyone could tell. This was all possible thanks to Chelsea the Lopunny morph that he met at the club. Ever since then, the two call and chat on the phone for hours, just enjoying the sounds of the other's voice. However, Lea was still stung with depression and it didn't want to heal. As much as he tried to hide it, he knew that his best friend would figure it out.

_Ding, Dong_

Ah, speak of the devil…

When Lea opened the door, he saw Zero wearing a karate GI and was drenched in sweat while Mira, in combat tank top and shorts, looked fresh as a daisy.

"Wow…Mira took you down, huh?" Lea smirked.

Zero narrowed his eyes and was about to retort before Mira pushed him forward into the house.

"Mira…" Zero began.

"Go take a shower first. You stink," she interrupted.

Zero huffed and walked up the stairs to the bathroom while Mira plopped onto the couch. Lea shook his head and sat next to Mira, who was content.

"Still can't believe Lucy trained a Gardevoir to be a Gallade," Lea smirked.

"Well…I didn't like to use my psychic powers on people who didn't have them," Mira replied.

"Ah…Wait! You used it on me!" Lea shouted.

"Hmm…you're an exception…as is Zero," Mira chuckled.

Lea huffed and caused Mira to laugh at his expression. After another minute, Zero came from downstairs and hopped onto the couch.

"So, my friend, how's _Chelsea_?" Zero teased.

Lea rolled his eyes at Zero's teasing and tossed him his phone. As Zero looked at the log book, his eyes widened at the calls and texts the two have done in two and a half weeks.

"Wow…this is amazing," Zero gasped.

Lea then grabbed his phone and stared at it, causing Zero to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, the phone rang-a cutesy ringtone-and Lea quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Lea asked.

"Hiya. How's my favorite cutie doing?" Chelsea replied.

"Oh, I'm good. How are you doing?" Lea smiled.

A silent pause echoed through the phone, followed by a moan.

"Chelsea?" Lea asked.

"Oh, Lea…please stick your fat cock inside of me!" Chelsea purred.

Lea's cheeks flared up deep red as he heard Chelsea moan his name.

"Um…*gulp* Chelsea…" Lea groaned.

"Hehehehe…knew that would get you," Chelsea teased.

Lea growled at Chelsea, who continued to giggle.

"Not…funny, Chelsea," he breathed.

"It is! I just wish I had got a picture-wait, hold on," Chelsea said.

Lea heard a little tapping, followed by a chime.

"Oh! Now that's a lovely expression," Chelsea smiled.

"Huh? Wait…" Lea began.

He darted his eyes to over where Zero was and saw that Mira was down into her phone, a smirk on her face.

"C'mon, guys!" Lea growled.

"Sorry…but you can't pin this one on me," Zero chuckled.

Lea scoffed at his friend as he returned to the phone.

"Chelsea, let me call you back, okay?" Lea said.

"Ok! But you _better _call back!" she cheered.

The duo ended the call and Lea turned to his two friends.

"How did-" Lea began.

"Exception!" Mira laughed.

Lea fumed at Mira, causing Zero to laugh at his anger. Zero then looked at Lea intently before narrowing his eyes.

"Lea…you don't have that glow…" Zero began.

"What are you talking about?" Lea asked.

"I'm saying that you didn't get down and dirty with Chelsea! That sexy Lopunny?" Zero asked.

"No! In fact, I haven't even asked her out on a date yet!" Lea shouted.

Lea suddenly clasps his hand over his mouth, but the truth rang in Zero's ears.

"You didn't ask her out on a date yet?!" Zero growled, "Why the hell not?"

Lea's eyes suddenly dropped and looked away from Zero.

"Well…" Lea began.

Before he could continue, Zero held up his hand.

"...Stop. If you are going to say that crap again, I will personally knock you out," Zero said calmly.

Lea shut his mouth and looked at his friend, who was handing him his phone.

"Call her…and ask her out…_Today_," Zero said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

Zero didn't answer but continued to hand out the phone to Lea, who grabbed it.

"Fine…just so you can stop with that ridiculous 'serious' face," Lea huffed.

He dialed Chelsea's number and, after two rings, Chelsea picked up.

"Yay! You called back," Chelsea cheered, "It's a good thing you did."

"Why do you say that?" Lea asked.

"Well…I may have had to come by and…hehe…use my Art of Persuasion," Chelsea purred.

Lea gulped a little before he noticed that Zero was gesturing 'Ask her!'

"I see…um…well, Chelsea…" Lea began.

"Yes, my darling?" Chelsea smirked.

"Well…we…um…been talking on the phone for at least two weeks," Lea continued.

"Don't forget four days, three hours, and twenty-five minutes," Chelsea added.

Lea raised an eyebrow at Chelsea's near perfect accuracy before continuing.

"And…I've been thinking…um…well…" Lea stammered.

Lea then heard chuckling on the other side of the line, followed by a happy sigh.

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you," Chelsea smiled.

"Really?! Wait, how'd you guess?" Lea asked.

"I'm just that good," Chelsea smiled.

"Right…so…how's today sounds?" Lea asked.

"Perfect! I'm just lazing about…and a good outing sounds fun!" Chelsea cheered.

"Okay…I'll be there in two hours," Lea smirked.

"Cool! I'll send my address to you. Can't wait!" Chelsea purred. _'Click'_

Lea pushed the End button and turned to Zero, who was smiling.

"You happy now?" Lea asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I am," Zero smirked.

"Whatever…let me get ready for this date," Lea huffed.

Before he got out of the couch, Mira was in front of him, her arms crossed.

"What is it, Mira?" Lea asked.

"You're coming with me. Sometimes…you don't have the best taste in clothes," Mira huffed.

Before Lea could argue, the duo was teleported from the living room to Lea's closet. After about six minutes of trying on and matching up clothes, Mira found the perfect outfit for Lea: fire red T-shirt, black vest, black pants, and red and black sneakers.

"Wow, Mira…this is awesome," Lea said.

"Glad you like it…now one final _piece de resistance_," Mira smiled.

She placed her hand on his forehead and transfer Chelsea's address into his mind.

"That's so you don't get lost…" Mira smiled.

"Thanks…" Lea smirked.

"No go have some fun, you idiot," Mira smiled,

Lea chuckled as he rushed downstairs and exited the house, rushing to the monorail.

"Wow…you work fast," Zero smirked.

"Well…I have practice on you tons of times," Mira smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Zero smiled.

He turned to the door and looked at it for a minute, a smile still on his face.

_Good luck…_

_-Lumiose City Monorail-_

Lea was riding on the monorail, which was crowded-as always. As he rode, he began thinking about his eventual date with Chelsea.

_Where's the best place to take her? The Elgyem Lazer Tag Zone? …Maybe the Chandelure Valley? …Or how about a romantic walk down Centrico Plaza and watch the lighting of Prism Tower?_

Lea was then torn out of his thought when he heard his stop: Lumiose Parkway. Lea got off of the train and walked for at least five minutes before reaching a mini-condo that matched the address Chelsea gave him.

"Whoa…" Lea gasped.

He walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell. After a minute, he heard a lock shuffle and saw the door parted a little.

"Hmm?" the person asked.

"Chelsea?" Lea asked.

Suddenly, the door flies back and revealed Chelsea wearing a pink robe that was tied up by a flimsy ribbon.

"Oh, Lea! I'm so glad you came! I was just getting out of the shower!" Chelsea cheered, "Come on in!"

She turned and walked into the house, with Lea following. As Lea walked, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Chelsea. Even though she was wearing a robe, Lea could trace every detail on her lithe body-from her head to toe. His eyes landed on her firm ass, which seemed to sway with every step, and her fluffy bunny tail seemed to twitch with every step.

"Lea?"

Lea was shook out of his trance and saw Chelsea looking at him with a pouted look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," Lea said.

She looked at him for a minute before a smile crept up her face.

"It's okay," she smirked.

She then swayed over to Lea and draped her arms around his next. Lea was so close to Chelsea that he could smell her shampoo: Florges' Scent. He tried to not look down, but he failed and his eyes landed on Chelsea's firm chocolate 38D breasts.

"So…do you like what you see?" she breathed in his ear.

"…Y-y-y-y-y-yes-s," Lea shuddered.

She began to nibble on his ear as she rubbed her body onto Lea. Lea was breathing hard as he felt pleasure build up inside of him. Before it got to the peak, Chelsea pulled away and stuck her tongue out.

"…To be continued, my dear Lea," Chelsea purred.

Lea growled at Chelsea's teasing but soften up and hugged her.

"Not funny, Chelsea," he said.

"Hehe…well, let me get ready for this wonderful date we're going to have," Chelsea smiled.

She escaped from Lea's hug and rushed upstairs, giving Lea quick glances at her sacred treasure. As soon as she reached her room, Lea ran into her kitchen and grabbed a napkin and held it to his nose. After a minute, he tossed the napkin in the garbage and began to look around Chelsea's condo. The living room was very modest and furnished. Lea smirked as he sat down in the couch and turned on the television.

"I'm back, Lea!"

Lea turned around and saw Chelsea at the bottom of her spiral stairs, looking at him. Lea's eyes widen when he saw the outfit Chelsea was wearing. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a red midriff top that had a heart design on it.

"So…how do I look?" Chelsea asked.

She twirled on her to and stuck a pose, winking at Lea. Lea was so mesmerized by Chelsea's beauty that he was speechless. Chelsea giggled at Lea's shyness and sat down next to Lea.

"So, handsome, where are we going?" Chelsea asked.

"Well…I do have some places we can go," Lea smiled, "But…"

"Don't worry! I promise that I'll enjoy them," Chelsea smiled.

Lea smiled at Chelsea before he got up from the couch with a fist pump.

"Let's go, Chelsea!" Lea cheered.

The duo left her condo and rushed to the monorail…

_-First: Elgyem Lazer Tag Zone-_

Lea was hiding behind a rock as he tried to locate Chelsea, who skillfully took out six of the ten players in the game.

_How good can she really be?_

Lea crawled away from the rock and hid behind another tower, looking around.

"Oh, Lea…"

Lea gulped as he looked up and was face-to-face with Chelsea's laser gun.

_Crap…_

"And the winner is Chelsea!" the announcer roared.

Everyone congratulated Chelsea on her victory of the game while Lea sat on the side, smiling.

_-Second: Chandelure Valley-_

Lea had made a reservation previous to when he entered the Laser Tag Zone. The duo was sitting at an elegant table, waiting for their waitress. Soon, a cute Zoroark wearing a tight maid outfit walked over to their table. Luckily, Lea knew the Zoroark.

"Hey, Serena," Lea smiled.

"Oh! Hi, Lea! It's good to see you smile!" Serena cheered, "And I guess you must be the lucky lady."

"Yep. My name's Chelsea," Chelsea smiled.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Chelsea. So…what can I get for you two lovebirds?" Serena smiled.

"Well, I'll take the Chef's Soup and Caesar Salad," Chelsea smiled.

"Nice. And you, Lea?" Serena asked.

"Hmm…I guess I'll get the Chef's Special," Lea said.

"Oh, you're going to enjoy that. It'll be done in about ten minutes," Serena said.

She turned and walked back to the order station, all the while Lea kept his eyes on Serena.

_Oh, my…wonder how Chelsea would look in a maid's outfit…_

_-Fantasy-_

_Lea was sitting on his couch when he saw Chelsea in an erotic maid's outfit walk out of the kitchen. To Lea, she was so sexy and he couldn't wait to strip it off. Chelsea walked over to Lea and crawled onto his body._

"_What do you want me to do, Master?" Chelsea purred._

_Lea smirked evilly as he slapped her ass, causing her to moan._

"_You're a bad girl…you should be punished," Lea smirked._

"_Yes, Master. Please punish me, Master!" Chelsea cried._

_-Fantasy-_

Lea was still lost in his fantasy before he felt Chelsea's foot against his groin. He then shook it off and looked at her innocent face.

"Oh, you're a bad boy, thinking naughty things inside of a restaurant," Chelsea purred.

Lea tried to argue back but had to stifle a groan as Chelsea rubbed her foot against his groin. Before Lea reached his peak, their order came to the table and Chelsea withdrew her foot from Lea.

"Chelsea…" Lea growled.

"Oh, calm down. I'm just teasing you," Chelsea smiled, "C'mon and eat your dinner."

Lea stared at Chelsea with a raised eyebrow as he began to eat his dinner.

_-Finale: Centrico Plaza-_

_(For this part of the story, play 'Kairi' theme music)_

Lea and Chelsea, hand in hand, walked down the plaza and stood in front of the Prism Tower, waiting for the lighting.

"The lights here are more beautiful at night," Lea smiled.

"*giggles* that's cute," Chelsea smiled.

Soon, the tower began glowing as the lights shined out of each level of the tower until it reached the top of the tower. Chelsea looked at the lights, enjoying the glow, while Lea looked at Chelsea, mesmerized.

_She's so beautiful…so…_

Lea reached over and turned Chelsea's head to him. When Chelsea locked eyes with Lea, their heads began to draw closer to each other like magnets.

"Chelsea…" Lea breathed.

"Lea…" Chelsea smiled.

Soon, their lips came into contact and Lea felt like cloud nine. Chelsea wrapped her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, enjoying every minute of it. After a minute, Lea and Chelsea separated, saliva still connecting their lips.

"Wow…you stole my first kiss," Chelsea purred.

"Really…someone as hot as you never kissed anyone before?" Lea asked.

"Please…I'm not like some of those sluts who want every guy they see," Chelsea scoffed.

"Hmm…your Art of Persuasion says otherwise," Lea smiled.

Lea then noticed the naughty glint that resides in Chelsea's eyes and got a little nervous.

"Oh, Lea…I haven't even used my Art of Persuasion," Chelsea purred.

Lea's eyes widen as he thought back to all the times that Chelsea teased him and realized that he was just being an easy target.

"Oh, man…" Lea sighed.

Chelsea giggled at Lea and continued to walk with him down back to the monorail. When they arrived, Lea didn't want Chelsea to go home-which surprised him.

"So…what do you want to do?" Chelsea smiled.

"Oh…well, how about we go back to my house and watch a movie?" Lea asked.

Chelsea put a hand on her chin, thinking deeply about it. Before Lea said anything else, Chelsea saw the monorail heading toward Lea's place and, with his hand in hers, pulled him into the train.

"So…I'm guessing that's a yes," Lea smiled.

"Well…I don't feel like going home…and I feel like spending a little more time with you," Chelsea replied.

Lea smiled and the duo sat close together until they reached their destination. Afterwards, they headed over to Lea's place and sat down on the couch, watching a cheesy comedy movie. Soon, Lea felt tired and was ready to go to bed. Chelsea got up and stretched a little before she turned to Lea.

"Well…I guess I should be heading home," Chelsea said.

Lea held her hand and shook his head.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Lea asked.

"Oh? And where do I sleep at?" Chelsea smiled.

"Well, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Lea suggested.

"Hmm…I'll stay if you do me one favor," Chelsea smiled.

"And what favor is that?" Lea asked.

"You have to sleep in bed with me," Chelsea said, smiling.

Lea was about to argue but knew it was a lost battle.

"Fine…" Lea breathed.

"Yay!" Chelsea cheered.

_-Lea's Room-_

Lea, now in just his tank top and shorts, was lying in his bed while Chelsea was in the bathroom. Lea was slightly nervous about what Chelsea would do when she walk out of the bathroom.

_Oh, man! I shouldn't have agreed to Chelsea's little demand. _

Soon, the bathroom door opened and Chelsea walked out, wearing one of Lea's shirts and black panties. Lea's heart pounded against his rib-cage as she walked over to the bed.

"You like?" Chelsea smiled.

"Yes…" Lea breathed.

Chelsea flashed her signature grin at Lea as she crawled onto the bed and held him close-with his face in-between her breasts.

"Um…Chelsea…" Lea huffed.

"Shush…just don't try anything naughty," Chelsea giggled.

Lea sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win against Chelsea. He adjusted himself until he was eye-to-eye with Chelsea and fell asleep.

**How's this? I hope that this will sate everyone's appetite as I continue to work on the main Sarecus Saga chapters. I still can't believe that this story got hits in the short period of time…thanks to all! Well, I'm going to take a break and play some Pokémon and some Bravely Default. If you're up to battle, please message me so we can! I do appreciate it-so please continue to read and review!**

**Sasha: Get back here!**

**Me: Uh-oh! BlitzSarecus is Running for his Life! YAH!**


	3. History

'

**Here I go with the next chapter of this story! I'm really burning through this story like something fierce, and I'm so happy to continue this work. Now…as since this is a rated M story, this chapter contains a dual lime that is very sweet. Let's go!**

_-Earlier that Night: Dreamscape-_

_Lea was holding Lucinda's hand over the crevice and was trying to pull her up. As he tried, tears ran down his cheeks and closed his eyes. When he opened then, he saw, not Lucy, but Chelsea!_

"_Chelsea!" Lea shouted._

"_Goodbye, Lea…"_

_Suddenly, Chelsea's hand slipped out of his and dropped into the crevice…_

_ -End-_

Lea's eyes shot opened and saw that Chelsea was deeply asleep and was in his arms. Lea drew her body closer to him and placed his head on top of hers.

_I won't lose her…_

_-Morning-_

Lea was still sleeping when he felt pleasure surge through his body.

_What the…?_

Lea shifted in the bed, but whatever had him wasn't letting him go. He looked down to see Chelsea still sleeping soundly in his arms. He tried to close his eyes, but the pleasure stopped him.

_Okay…what is going on?_

Lea moved the covers and saw that his cock, out of his boxers, in the hands of his sleeping girlfriend.

"Chelsea?" Lea moaned.

She looked up at Lea and a naughty smirk and continued her ministrations, causing Lea to lay back and take it. Soon, Chelsea snaked her body down Lea's until her nose was in line with Lea's cock.

"Wow…so big…and looks so tasty," Chelsea purred.

Suddenly, and to Lea's surprise, Chelsea engulfed his prick into his mouth and began sucking on his cock with vigor. Lea put his hand on her head, but was removed by Chelsea.

"I'm in control," Chelsea purred.

Chelsea resumed her attack on Lea, who just clutched the bed and squirmed in pleasure. Soon, Lea felt his release coming fast.

"Chelsea…I-I'm going to…" Lea groaned.

Chelsea smiled as she coiled her tongue around his member and increased her sucking, drawing Lea's pelvis along with her. Suddenly, Lea's growled loudly as he released his cream into her mouth. Chelsea sealed her lips around his cock so that she didn't let a drop of Lea's cream escape. After a minute, Lea's body relaxed as his flow stopped, and Chelsea unsealed her lips and sat back up. She then showed Lea the mess that he released in her mouth before she swallowed all of it.

"Mmm…tastes so good," Chelsea smiled, "But…we're gonna change your diet."

Lea raised an eyebrow at Chelsea as she walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. He laid back into the bed and pulled up his boxers and shorts, waiting for Chelsea to finish.

_Man…she is such a tease…_

_-Kitchen-_

Lea was cooking pancakes and bacon in the stove while Chelsea walked around his apartment. Lea couldn't help but steal glances at Chelsea, whose back was turned to him. Ever since the little 'fun' Chelsea did to him, Lea felt heat flare up when he looks at Chelsea's body.

_Oh, man…this is gonna be fun…_

"Mmm…I smell pancakes…"

Lea sighed as he heard his best friend come out of his room and head to the kitchen. When Zero reached the kitchen, he began laughing at Lea, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" Lea asked.

"Well…it looked like you had a nice daydream," Zero smiled, "You had that dreamy look in your eyes."

Lea growled at Zero but he did have a point-he was floating on cloud nine.

"Well…why are you here?" Lea asked.

"First off: I live here. Second: I smelled pancakes," Zero smiled.

Lea rolled his eyes as he flipped the pancakes in the air.

"Why is it when I'm cooking breakfast that you always seem to be on time?" Lea asked.

Zero smiled as he shrugged his arms at Lea, causing Lea to sigh. Soon, Lea saw Mira walking down the stairs wearing her traditional dress and came over to them.

"Your pancakes smell wonderful," Mira smiled.

"Oh…thanks, Mira," Lea smiled.

Mira flashed her cute smile and sat next to Zero, who was looking around.

"Say…isn't there someone else in here?" Zero asked.

"Hm?" Lea hummed.

Lea didn't pay attention to Zero as he fixed four plates of pancakes and bacon. As he walked to the table, he didn't notice a certain bunny sneaking up on him.

"I'm serious…someone is in here besides us," Zero said.

Suddenly, Chelsea appeared behind Lea, who was delivering the plates to the table and hugged his waist.

"Did I surprise you?" Chelsea whispered.

"No...not really, Chelsea," Lea smiled.

Chelsea pouted at Lea, who just smiled at her. She then turned her attention to Mira and Zero, who had big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, I see…" Zero smiled.

"Do NOT read too much into it, Zero," Lea said sternly.

"I'm not…so, Chelsea…how was Lea last night?" Zero smirked.

"He was _so _good," Chelsea purred.

Lea's cheeks flared red and sat in his chair, head down. Chelsea sat down next to him and smiled big, a naughty glint in her eyes.

"Stop embarrassing him, Zero," Mira said, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Y'know, Mira…" Zero began.

Zero turned to Mira and got scared of her menacing glare that could kill. The four of them ate breakfast in silence…well; Mira and Chelsea had a solid conversation while Lea and Zero ate in silence. After breakfast, Mira got up and gestured for Chelsea to follow her. When the two girls left, Zero released a sigh of relief and turned to Lea.

"Now that Mira is gone…Lea, what happened yesterday?" Zero asked.

"Well, I took her to the laser zone, a very fancy restaurant and a nice walk by Prism Tower," Lea said.

Zero looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and when Lea saw it, he sighed.

"If you must know…she creamed me in laser tag and caught me fantasizing," Lea groaned.

"And?" Zero egged.

"Mmmm…and we kissed. There, happy?" Lea huffed.

Zero smiled as he flashed a thumbs-up.

"My man…however, that doesn't explain how she got here," Zero said, "Unless…"

Zero's eyes narrowed and a devilish smile appeared on his face when he looked at Lea.

"No, no, no! It didn't happen like that!" Lea shouted.

"_Right…_" Zero smirked.

"I'm serious!" Lea grunted.

Before Zero could ask anything else, Mira and Chelsea bounded down the stairs and headed over to them. Lea and Zero were amazed at how the two girls looked. Mira had abandoned her tradition dress for a black battle midriff top and shorts and Chelsea wore a pink midriff top and white shorts.

"Whoa…where're you two hot babes going?" Zero asked.

"We're going to have a little spar," Mira smiled.

"It's going to be a lot of fun!" Chelsea cheered.

Lea and Zero looked at each other before turning back to the girls.

"Chelsea…you sure you want to spar with Mira?" Zero asked.

"Why not?" Chelsea smiled.

Zero was about to say something when Lea placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not gonna change her mind. Best thing to do is keep watch," Lea sighed.

Zero wanted to object to Lea's comment, but decided to drop it. The two boys followed Mira and Chelsea to the sparring field in the basement of the house. Once there, Zero and Lea took a seat in the couch while the two girls took a battle stance.

"Ready, Chelsea?" Mira asked.

"Bring it!" Chelsea chirped.

Mira nodded and began to rush forward toward Chelsea. When she was close, Mira launched a powerful roundhouse kick to Chelsea's side. However, to the surprise of all, Chelsea caught Mira's leg and tossed her to the ground.

"How in the world…" Zero said.

Mira was shocked at Chelsea's skills, but smiled as she got back up in her fighting stance.

_This is interesting…_

Mira smiled as she launched two Mach Punches at Chelsea, who danced away from the attacks and delivered a sweeping kick. Mira jumped over Chelsea's kick are backpedaled away. The two continued to dance as they matched each other-blow for blow. Soon, both girls were covered in sweat and exhausted from the battle…but still had enough energy to continue.

"Chelsea…" Mira gasped.

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked.

"I call it…a draw," Mira smiled.

Chelsea nodded and fell on her ass onto the ground. Mira giggled as she took a knee and grasped at the ground. Meanwhile, both Zero and Lea had surprised looks on their faces, unbelieving of the scene before them.

"Mira…was matched?" Zero asked.

"How does Chelsea know all of those moves?" Lea gasped. _Note to self: Don't make her angry!_

Mira got up from her position and walked over to Chelsea. When she reached the exhausted Lopunny, she stretched out her hand, gesturing to help her up. Chelsea accepted the help and got off the ground.

"Say, Chelsea. Wanna share a shower?" Mira asked.

"Sure," Chelsea smiled, "A shower sounds perfect."

Both girls walked out of the sparring room and headed toward the bathroom, leaving the boys still sitting there.

"Dude…" Zero began.

"I know…I just can't believe it," Lea sighed.

_Just my luck: another Lucy…gah, sis!_

"Well…what are we gonna do now?" Zero asked.

"I guess we watch television," Lea shrugged.

The two teens nod and rushed to the couch to watch some television.

_-In the Bath-_

Mira and Chelsea were washing off the sweat that accumulated during their sparring match. As the two girls washed, Mira kept sneaking glances at Chelsea's body.

_Wow…her body is perfect! Lea really snagged a good one. He better be happy to squeeze those plush babies of hers…hehehe_

"Um, Mira?"

Mira's eyes shot open when she heard her name and when she turned; her eyes were locked in with Chelsea's.

_Oh, damn! Oh, damn! Oh, damn!_

"*ahem* is something wrong, Chelsea?" Mira asked.

"Um…how come you don't fight using your psychic abilities to fight?" Chelsea asked.

Mira was shocked by Chelsea's question, but laughed a little.

"Well…it's all thanks to Lucy," Mira smiled.

Chelsea smiled back before it faltered.

"Can…you tell me about how you two met?" Chelsea asked.

Mira looked at Chelsea and nodded.

"I guess it can't hurt…here it is," Mira said…

_-Flashback-1__st__ POV-_

_I, as a young Ralts, was very weak. In my pokemon village, if a Ralts wasn't able to use the simplest psychic attacks, they would be exiled. No matter what, I could barely use confusion and my telekinetic powers were useless. Thus, I was exiled from my clan and left to wander the world. As I sat in the woods one day, I was attacked by a group of Scraggys with a Scrafty as the leader. I ran away from them, but it was futile. They captured me and began to take me away to who knows where. Before I knew it, I heard a voice. It said, "Get away from her, you brats!" I saw my captors get blown away by a powerful Solar Beam infused with a Flamethrower. After a minute, I saw my savior: a tall red haired girl with a huge Charizard hovering over her. I wanted to thank her, but I was exhausted and fainted on the spot. Later, I awoke to see her again wiping my forehead._

"_Oh, you're awake," she smiled._

"_Oh…um…" I mumbled._

"_Hahaha…what's your name?" she asked._

"…_My name?" I said._

"_Oh, my…you don't have a name. How does a unique Ralts like you not have a name?" she asked._

"_I…I don't know," I said, uneasy._

_The girl put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes for a second before they opened and shined._

"_That settles it! Your name is Mira! How'd you like it?" she smirked, happy beyond belief._

_I just nodded, feeling much better than before…_

_-Flashback ends-_

"Afterwards, Lucy put me through extensive physical training as to get rid of the ideal of being a psychic," Mira said.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Mira smiled.

Suddenly, Mira walked over to Chelsea and sat behind her, a naughty look in her eyes.

"Mira…what is it?" Chelsea asked.

"Well…I want some thanks for telling you my story," Mira smirked.

"Oh! Thank you, Mira," Chelsea smiled.

"Hehehe…that's not what I mean, my dear Chelsea," Mira smiled.

Mira then reached around and massaged Chelsea's breasts. Chelsea moaned as Mira teased her breasts to the best of her ability.

"How do you feel, my darling bunny?" Mira smirked.

"I…I feel…so good," Chelsea moaned, "…but…"

"Oh, don't worry; my dear…Lea won't know…" Mira purred.

Chelsea looked at Mira with half-lidded eyes and nodded. Mira smiled as she upped her 'massage' and cause Chelsea to squeal in pleasure. Mira continued to pleasure Chelsea by gliding her hand down Chelsea's toned belly until she reached her sacred treasure.

"Hmm…I wonder what'll happen if I did…this…" Mira smirked.

Mira stabbed two fingers into Chelsea's wet honeypot, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Suddenly, Chelsea got out of Mira's grasp and tackled her to the ground.

"Chelsea?" Mira asked.

"Heehee…Let's have more fun…" Chelsea grinned.

Chelsea turned around and targeted Mira's flowing honeypot and stabbed two fingers into her, causing her to moan loudly. As Chelsea assaulted Mira, Mira saw Chelsea's cunt in front of her, dripping her love juices.

_Two can play at this game!_

Mira grabbed Chelsea's hips and dug her tongue into her pussy, causing Chelsea to howl in pleasure.

"Yes, Mira! Your tongue is touching my spot!" Chelsea purred.

The two girls continued in their 69 position, trying to force the other to cum like a fountain. Soon, both girls were at their limit.

"Chelsea…I'm going to cum!" Mira moaned.

"Haa..haa…Me too! Let's cum together!" Chelsea purred.

The two girls roared in ecstasy as their juices spill out onto the bathroom floor. After a minute of rest, Chelsea got off of Mira and helped her partner up.

"Wow…you're good," Chelsea panted.

Mira chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed her wet hair.

"Well, Lucy taught me some pointers," Mira laughed.

Both girls laughed as they finished up in the bathroom.

_-Downstairs-_

Lea and Zero were finishing their cup of tea when the girls appeared from upstairs.

"Oh, how was your bath?" Zero asked.

Both Mira and Chelsea looked at each other before bursting in laughter.

"Yeah, it was very relaxing!" Chelsea smiled.

"_Very_," Mira smirked.

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged, unknowing of what the girls were saying in secret. The group sat down and continued to watch television. All the while, Lea was deep in thought…

_What can I do? I want to do something special for Chelsea…but what?_

**Ok…that's done. Again, I do apologize for the long absence for everything, but I'm working super hard on everything.**

**Sasha: You better…**

**Me: Yipes! Gotta go and start typing!**

**BlitzSarecus is running again! Sheesh, it's just not my day…**


	4. Karaoke Reveals The Hidden Heart

**Here we go again with this story! This story has gotten tons of hits of favorites and reviews that it shocked me. So, here's another chapter that, I believe, will touch your hearts! **

**Note: The previous chapter is a set-up for a future chapter. So, I'm gonna say it again-Chelsea is NOT A SLUT! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Pokémon nor the song **_**Ooh La La**_** is owned by me! Just letting everyone know!**

_-Two weeks later-_

Lea, Chelsea, Mira, and Zero were sitting on the couch (again) as they watched another comedy. After their sparring, Mira wanted Chelsea to spend the week with them, to which Chelsea obliged. The week was filled with Chelsea teasing Lea, laser tags, and the occasional sparring. The two girls tried to hide their little affections for each other (thanks to their little 'shower romp'), but it was futile, due to Lea's good perception. However, the boys called it sisterly love, never knowing about the girls' 'shower fun', causing the girls to sigh in relief. After the week was over, Chelsea insisted to stay another week with them, to which no one objected. While all of that happened, Lea noticed that his heart had healed significantly-thanks to Chelsea. Now, he wanted to do something special for Chelsea, but couldn't think of anything. What's more…Lea realizes that he has fallen for Chelsea-hard. He didn't want to admit it-but it was futile. Now-he wants to do something _really _special for her-but what?

"Lea?" Chelsea pouted.

Lea's train of thought was broken as he looked at his lovely bunny.

"What's up?" Lea asked.

"You drifted in your mind again…" Chelsea said.

"Oh, um, sorry," Lea chuckled.

Chelsea's anger diminished as a naughty smile crept upon her face. Lea raised an eyebrow as he watched her hand drifted to the hem of his pants.

"Not gonna work this time…" Lea smiled.

"Oh, really?" Chelsea smirked.

She glided her hand down to his zipper and began to unzip. Lea didn't show it, but he was very nervous, especially with Mira and Zero next to them.

"Um…Chelsea…" Lea began.

Chelsea then chuckled as she moved her hand away from his pants.

"Knew that would get you…you were so close to making me use my Art of Persuasion," Chelsea smiled.

Lea chuckled nervously before he heard a grunt near him. He looked over and saw Zero looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you need to do that, please go into a separate bedroom," Zero said.

Lea and Chelsea blushed at Zero's comment, causing Mira to laugh. After the little laugh, Chelsea closed her eyes and fell into a deep thought. Lea noticed it and nudged her.

"Hmm? What's up?" Chelsea asked.

"What're you thinking about?" Lea inquired.

Chelsea closed her eyes as she tapped her finger against her cheek. Suddenly, her eyes snap open and smiled.

"Let's go to a Karaoke Club!" Chelsea cheered.

Lea raised an eyebrow at Chelsea but shrugged.

"That sounds fun. Zero, Mira-you guys game?" Lea asked.

Zero raised an eyebrow and was ready to say something before Mira cut in.

"Sure. It's not like we're doing anything here," Mira smiled.

"Great! A double-date! This'll be fun!" Chelsea cheered, "C'mon, Mira-let's pick some dresses!"

The two girls sped out of the house to the nearest boutique in Lumiose. When the girls left, Lea looked over at his friend, who was twitching.

"Zero, are you okay?" Lea asked.

"A date…with Mira? No, no!" Zero muttered, "It's too early…"

Lea raised an eyebrow at Zero's nervousness and began to laugh.

"What's wrong? Having cold feet?" Lea teased.

Zero turned to Lea with narrowed eyes, shocking Lea.

"You don't get it, do you?! I never went on a date with Mira!" Zero growled.

Lea began to look at his friend with narrowed eyes and smiled.

"So…you never told Mira that you loved her, huh?" Lea asked.

Zero blushed as he turned away from Lea, causing Lea to laugh at him.

"Wow…so the guy who pushed me to ask Chelsea on a date is scared to ask his love," Lea teased.

Zero turned and growled at him, but it didn't faze Lea in the slightest.

"C'mon, let's get ready for this _date,_" Lea smiled.

The two teens walked upstairs and looked in the closet for something classic to wear.

_-Meanwhile-_

Chelsea and Mira were walking away from the boutique on Vernal Plaza, smiling all the way. As they walked, Chelsea looked at Mira and noticed that Mira had a particular spark in her eyes.

"So, Mira…you look supremely happy," Chelsea said.

"Yeah…I'm just glad I found a cute dress to wear," Mira smiled.

"Ah…and if my inquisitive mind is right…it's to impress Zero, huh?" Chelsea asked.

Mira's eyes widen and tried to hide her blushing, but that failed.

"I knew it! You have a crush on Zero!" Chelsea cheered.

Mira smiled a little as her cheeks turned crimson. She then turned to Chelsea and nodded.

"Thought so! But why haven't you said anything to him?" Chelsea asked.

Mira's eyes fell and placed a hand on her charm on her necklace.

"Because…I don't think he feels the same," Mira said softly.

Chelsea placed a hand on Mira's shoulder with her free hand and smiled softly. Suddenly, Chelsea's eyes perked as an idea popped in her head.

"Don't you worry…I'll fix all of that," Chelsea smiled.

Mira looked at Chelsea with a raised eyebrow and wanted to know what Chelsea's 'plan' was, but decided to ignore it.

_ -Later that night-_

Lea and Zero were downstairs, waiting on the girls to get ready. Lea had combed his short red hair and was wearing a pale pink zipped shirt combo, black chinos, and red sneakers. Zero decided not to mess with his wild blue hair so he wore a green cap with the Pokémon League logo, green zipped jacket, blue cuffed jeans and black sneakers. In a word, both of the guys were Lumiose stylish.

"Man, what's taking those girls so long to get ready?" Zero huffed.

"Hey…it takes time to get this beautiful!"

Zero and Lea turned around and saw Chelsea and Mira walking down the stairs. Chelsea was wearing a black blouse, blue jeans and blue sneakers. She also was wearing a beautiful red hibiscus flower comb in her hair. Mira, on the other hand, was wearing a short white cheongsam that ended in black, black and white detached sleeves, and black slippers. She also activated her charm (Mega Stone) and caused her midnight, blue hair to grow to her waist. In _another _word, the girls were drop dead gorgeous. Lea and Zero couldn't stop looking at the girls, causing the girls to giggle.

"Stop gawking and let's go party!" Chelsea cheered.

The boys broke out of their stargazing and followed the girls to the car…

_ =Exploud's Boom= _

The club was bouncing when Lea and the gang arrived. As they entered the club, they were hit by the boom of the music.

"This is nice! Hey, let's get a table!" Lea said through the noise.

As the boys searched for a table close to the stage, Chelsea saw a sign near the stage that read "Amateur's Night".

_Time to enact my plan…_

When Lea and Zero found a table, they sat down and order drinks for the table. After sitting for a few minutes, Chelsea excused herself and Mira from the table and left, making the boys wonder what was going on. Suddenly, a knock on the mike made everyone calmed down.

"Hey! How is everyone enjoying this evening?! Boom shouted.

The crowd cheered in excitement, making Boom tapped the mike again.

"Calm down…we're about to party again!" Boom smiled, "Since today is Amateur's Night, we have someone to sing for us!"

The crowd was ignited again into a frenzy cheer, causing Boom to smile.

"Yeah! So, without further ado, let me introduce our singers-Chelsea and Mira!" Boom cheered.

If Lea and Zero were drinking, they would've spewed out their drinks in surprise. However, the boys sat wide-eyed as they saw Chelsea and Mira walked on the stage. As they were passed mikes, Chelsea saw that Mira was looking apprehensive.

"Mira…are you okay?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm fine…I just never sang in front of a crowd like this," Mira sighed.

Chelsea smiled and put her hand on Mira's shoulder.

"Just sing. Remember-this is for Zero," Chelsea smiled.

Mira nodded and shook off her apprehension, ready to sing.

"Hello, everyone! This song that we're about to sing is dedicated to our boyfriends up front," Chelsea smiled, "Hit it!"

**(A/N: I'm going to put the lyrics to the song next-along with the actions of Chelsea and Mira. Hope you enjoy and, as I say with every music piece, play the song!)**

_=Ooh La La by Brittany Spears=_

When the beat started up, Chelsea began swaying her body to the beat, closing her eyes as she did. Mira smiled as she traced Chelsea's movements.

_(Chelsea)_

_You don't have to look like a movie star  
Ooh I think you're good just the way you are  
Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?_

Chelsea smiled as she nudged Mira, causing Mira to smile at her.

_(Mira)  
You don't have to roll like a millionaire  
Baby I would go with you anywhere  
We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see_

The girls turned to each other and began jumping in place with the beat. Zero and Lea were mesmerized by the way Chelsea and Mira moved with the music.

_(Both)  
You know can't nobody get down like us  
We don't stop 'till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got_

Chelsea and Mira then sang with their backs to each other, looking at Lea and Zero, winking.

_(Chorus)  
Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_And spin me round just the way I like_  
_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

With the end of the first chorus, everyone got in the middle of the dance floor and began grooving with the melodious combo of Chelsea and Mira. The girls reached out and grabbed their boyfriends and pulled them to the stage.

_(Chelsea-to Lea)_

Chelsea grooved her body onto Lea as she sang the next lyrics:

_You don't have to wear no designer clothes  
Just as long as we're dancing on the floor  
Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_

_(Mira-to Zero)_

Mira wrapped one arm around Zero's neck and began singing her lines:

_You know can't nobody get down like us  
We don't stop 'till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got_

The two girls faced their boy and began to sing the chorus to them while they grooved: _  
_

_(Chorus)  
Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_And spin me round just the way I like_  
_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

When the break was about to hit, Mira got herself, Chelsea, Zero and Lea to follow her to the center of the dance floor. She then took the lead of the large group and smiled.

"C'mon, everyone! Follow my steps!" Mira sang.

_[Break]x4_

Mira made everyone jump into her line dance, and everyone got deep into it. As the break was about to end, Mira and Chelsea pulled Zero and Lea away and swayed with the beat:_  
_

_(Chelsea)  
Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_(Mira)  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
_

_(Both)  
Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_And spin me round just the way I like_  
_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

When the finale beat kicked in, Chelsea and Mira twirled to their boys and planted a kiss on their cheeks:_  
_

_(Chelsea)  
Baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_(Mira)  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_(__**End**__)_

When the song ended, the crowd erupted into thunderous applause, causing the two girls to blush. While Chelsea was distracted, Lea wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her, causing her to giggle. He then leaned forward and was locked in a passionate kiss that lasted for a little while. When the need to breathe came, he detached from her lips and smiled.

"I love you, Chelsea," Lea said softly.

Chelsea's eyes widen as she registered Lea's words, but smiled and rubbed her hand on his cheek.

"I know…I just wanted to hear it," Chelsea smiled.

Lea nodded as he straightened Chelsea back to standing position. The two then turned to Zero and Mira, who were still holding each other. Mira looked at Zero and raised an eyebrow at his dreamy state.

"Zero? Are you-Mmph!" Mira began before her lips were stolen by a kiss.

After a minute, Zero detached from Mira and blinked two times, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"So…you do feel the same?" Mira asked.

Zero looked over to Lea, who just gestured "Tell her!"

"…Yes. I have for a long time," Zero smiled.

Mira felt her heart flutter in happiness as she landed another kiss onto Zero, making him flail about. Chelsea and Lea laughed at their friends making out as they hugged each other, happy to be in each other's arms.

**And I finished another chapter-so please turn off the missiles! I don't want to die! Spare me! Anyway-I have some disturbing news. One of my fans told me about SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Actions), which will destroy all fan fictions, fan arts, and anything that brings people together. There's a petition for it-but I can't put the link in my story. As such, just look up SOPA 2014 for details and sign if you can. If everything fails and everything falls-I just want everyone to know that it has been a great journey writing stories for you fans for two years. **

**BlitzSarecus is signing off!**


End file.
